1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated advertisement board, more particularly one, which consists of light emitting elements arranged to form a matrix, and a controlling circuit, which can make each of the light emitting elements emit light and stop emitting light in alternate way according to the need of users so that the light emitting elements together can present patterns having changing forms, and that the advertisement board is more attractive and easy to use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
TV, flags, balloons, hats, clothing, flyers, and advertisement boards are used as tools for advertising products, campaigns, activities and so on. Conventionally, advertisement boards are equipped with additional illumination so that information thereon can be clearly seen in the dark. The illumination is usually conventional light bulbs, and fluorescent tubes, which are relatively big in size, and are power consuming. Consequently, the advertisement board occupies much space, and is not economical to use.
To overcome the above disadvantages, light emitting diodes are used as illumination of advertisement boards instead. Light emitting diodes are relatively small in size, consume less power, and have relatively long service life. Conventionally, light emitting diodes are arranged in the form of a particular pattern on an advertisement board so that the pattern can be made clearly visible and attractive with lights of different colors being emitted from the light emitting diodes. However, relatively many LED have to be fitted on the advertisement board to be capable of providing satisfactory illumination as well as a big enough light emitting area to make the advertisement board attractive and fancy because the LED are very small. Consequently, the cost of wiring, assembly and materials of the advertisement boards is so high that such LED equipped advertisement boards are still not competitive, and there is a lot of room for improvement.